A Stone Among the Trees
by OniBaki
Summary: Naruto was taken away from Konoha the night of the Kyuubi attack by Iwa. He was raised through their beliefs and Iwa has turned him into a weapon to use against Konoha. Watch as he takes on the mission to destroy Konoha from within, where he will slowly question what he's fighting for and what he really wants in the end.


**A Stone among the Trees**

* * *

**It's been a long while since I did something; I know I haven't been updating my previous stories the way I should have. But there had been a lot of life issues that needed to be resolved and there are still things that I need to fix in my life and my writing time has shorten dramatically as the result. However this idea for a story had been going through my mind for a long while now, it originated from an AU arc that I read previously called **_**Neo Yondaime Hokage**_ **by Psycho G.**

**That and I've seen Naruto go to Kumo, Mist, and Sand in a lot of stories but rarely in Iwa and even rarer actual good ones. Naruto / Kurotsuchi are a pairing I've wanted to see but there are far too few stories involving the pair itself. Now I know this has a lot of plot missing and or just not there. I didn't want to write a torture scene involving Naruto going through his childhood, so I'll probably do flashbacks every now and then similar to that of PTSD that will inevitably come up in Naruto's life.**

**This will be a Semi-Dark Naruto AU Fic. As in I'm going to rip apart the story with what I feel would suit a homicidal trained ninja by a blood thirsty Group of Iwa's best. GEM. **

**No Real Harem. Only real pairing is [Naruto/Kurotsuchi]. There will be Seduction, there will be women being used as a means to a end. This is a Dark fic for a reason.**

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

* * *

**Tsuchikage's Office Several days after the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha**

* * *

Oniki was patiently awaiting his latest scout report from Konoha, always having kept tabs on them since the loss of the previous war in which it had left a bad taste in his mouth. He carefully planned his revenge as each passing day in Iwa reminded him of the loss he had suffered from the hands of the fourth Hokage himself.

"That damn brat, using his signature technique **Hiraishin** to single handedly put an end to my campaign…" Oniki muttered to himself while looking over the bane of every Kage in existence, _**Paperwork**_.

Suddenly he was knocked out of his musings when his scout appeared in front of him with the use of a **Shunshin**. "Tsuchikage-sama, I bring word on the latest news on the leaf." He said in a matter of fact tone while bowing to the man.

Idly Oniki looked at the man in front of him, noticing the bundle wrapped around him on his back. "Is that so? Report then and be quick about it." Oniki replied as he leaned onto his arms with interest.

"Konoha had just suffered an attack from their Tailed beast, the Kyuubi to be exactly, for whatever reason it was induced into a rampage and tore apart much of Konoha's infrastructure." He spoke in a timely manner waiting for his lord to allow him to continue.

"Ha, so the fourth couldn't keep his little _pet _under a tight enough leash as he thought it was. Go on." Oniki said with a smug tone as he listened to this rather amusing report. Such a thing was to be cherished when the man that single handedly caused the war to be lost suffered from anything.

"Yes, well from what could be seen the fourth hokage himself was not entirely present during the duration of the fight due to a masked fighter with strange powers keeping him indisposed, leaving majority of Konoha's forces along with the retired 3rd hokage Hiruzen." The man continued on as the bundle behind him started to slightly shift around.

"This masked fighter was able to best the fourth in combat with a strange technique that made him intangible for a small amount of time until he gained the upper hand with his **Hiraishin **technique. From there he had joined in the battle against the Kyuubi and brought it to a close." The Scout carried on leaving unknown details towards when he had lost sight of the fourth.

"I see. It's a shame that masked fighter couldn't do more against him." Oniki said with a disinterested grunt as he continued to look at the bundle on the man's back.

"Yes, well the fourth had managed to seal away the Kyuubi into a child with a very advanced sealing technique that must come from the Uzumaki that he was rather fond of." Nodding at that piece of information, it was no secret that the man had been infatuated with Kushina Uzumaki.

"What of the Uzumaki herself? She should have been part of the battle unless she went into labor before this." Oniki questioned next as the scout took a rather smug look in appearance at that question.

"Well my lord, she had joined the fourth in his last moments and they had both died from the sealing. Having been pierced by one of the claws of the Kyuubi itself." The scout replied while Oniki raised a brow at this.

"And what of their child, surely she would not have done something as brash as that _before_ giving birth to her child."

"That's where the report gets interesting Tsuchikage-sama. It would seem that they had a rather intimate moment with the new born child that they sealed the Kyuubi into." He said with a rather evil glint in his eye.

"Is that so…" Oniki said as he put the pieces together. "And what of this child that was used for the sealing?" he asked next while taking notice that the bundle behind his scout started to make crying noises.

Hearing this, the scout took off the bundle and dropped it rather carelessly onto the desk making whatever was crying inside it cry even louder in response to how poorly it was handled. The wrapping itself came undone and showed a blonde baby child to the Tsuchikage himself who merely glanced impassively for a moment before it dawned on him.

"This… is their child isn't it?" He said in a rather surprised tone as he looked the child over, noting the blonde hair and blue eyes whenever the child opened them before shutting them once more as tears continued to pour from them.

"Yes. My lord, this is the child of the fourth and the Uzumaki woman." The scout said with a maniacal grin to Oniki as he showed one himself at such great news.

"You managed to steal the child of the fourth away from the village, right from under their noses. I must say you've outdone yourself in this regard soldier." Oniki praised as he thought of all the possibilities he could do with this new bit of information.

"While it may not be the fourth himself, it is a descendent of his. We could have our revenge with this!" the scout said loudly as he started to pull out a kunai from his pouch.

"That we could… but it would leave things rather… unfulfilled if we just killed the boy outright in front of everyone in Iwa." Oniki mused as he continued to think of every angle this could lead to.

"We have their child, we can finally do something that would serve as justice for what that bastard had done to us my lord!" the scout said in anger as he looked at the the child as if he was the spawn of a heretic.

"Give Iwa their long awaited justice from the hands of the Namikaze bastard! Show them that all hope was not lost and that our grudge towards the man can finally be repaid with the blood of his child!" the scout continued to rave on about this, his family had also suffered at the hands of the fourth and seeing the chance at some revenge he was far from willing to let it go now.

"Silence you fool! There is little retribution at hand with killing a newborn child, even if it the spawn of the bastard himself. No, we must approach this very carefully if we want to take our revenge to the fullest extent possible." Oniki replied harshly in an intellectual tone while the child continued to cry helplessly on his desk.

After several long moments of thought an idea came to Oniki's mind and he developed a grin that would match Orochimaru's whenever he found a very _interesting _test subject.

"I know what we will do with this child… We'll turn this child into our own weapon. Using him against the leaf and letting them know that they had failed their precious fourth hokage from hands of his legacy; destroying them once and for all." Oniki said as he continued to think about this.

"Yes… How perfect it would be, using his very own child to destroy everything he loved and cared for and ultimately died protecting. The leaf will be buried under the earth; and Iwa will be providing the dirt to cover it with." Oniki finished as he looked seriously at his scout.

"What has been said here will be classified as SSS-ranked secret. No one is to know about this, for if word got out that we have his child. No doubt Konoha will be at our borders, marching toward Iwa with a fury so great that it would ultimately be the end of us this time." Oniki said seriously while looking at the man.

"Yes sir." The man replied before adding on his own request to this sudden turn of events. "Then allow me to… _care_ for the child in the meantime, it would give me great pleasure to know that I had a _personal_ hand in creating the ultimate weapon against Konoha." The scout asked as he bowed once more towards Oniki.

Oniki raised his brow curiously as he thought about the reasoning behind the request and after several minutes of thinking he finally decided. "Fine, I will allow it for now. The moment he can walk, talk and ultimately feel pain… You will turn him over to Iwa's sub-division of GEM corps Torture department, where we will begin to break and mold him into being solely loyal to Iwa."

GEM was similar to the ROOT division of Konoha run by the War-Hawk Danzo. Their activities were still in operation having fought against them in several skirmishes in the past. They were reinstated by the third in the middle of the third Shinobi war. However their deeds were far more secretive having been known for taking on the very dirty jobs of Konoha that were ultimately left off the books.

However unlike ROOT, GEM was not a kept secret and was easily identifiable by their various Oni Masks that signified the group's identity. The horror stories told from those that survived Iwa's GEM corps made ROOT's own dirty work pale in comparison to the point where the Konoha-Suna alliance had actively eliminated the GEM division to its absolute minimum. Crippling it almost entirely thanks to the combined effort of the two's ANBU divisions as well as their less known ROOT and SAND divisions.

There was only a handful of remaining GEM units that survived the systematical extermination from the assaults causing Oniki to recall whatever was left of the corps before the remaining members were also killed. Oniki had relented on sending them out afterwards and kept them for only the most important tasks that required their very skilled and very unique attributes.

Because of the war and the loss of GEM corps, Iwa had lost its majority of its fighting force indefinitely and had yet to produce any promising ninja since then. Leaving them on the complete defensive until the new recruits became official genin and so on.

"Gem corps Torture department my lord? Are you sure they won't kill him first if you send him in that young?" the scout asked rather excitedly despite the chances of the boy being killed before he could say he had a part of making this revenge happen.

"Bah, if the child truly is their descendants then he will easily come out as our trump card in the end." Oniki spat out while signing the papers necessary for this to happen when the time comes.

"Truer words have never been spoken my lord." The scout said with a bow before walking up to the desk to take _his_ new _child_. However before they could finish their business, the door was slammed open and a rather young bubbly child came running into the room.

"Grandpa! Are you done yet? You said you'd come train me and you're over an hour late!" the young child yelled out as she energetically ran towards the desk and stopped once she saw the crying child on top of it.

"Hey, who's the squirt?" She asked in a rather tomboyish way while looking at it curiously.

"Kurotsuchi, what have I told you about coming into my office rudely like that?" Oniki asked as he got up from his chair and came around. Looking at the young 6 year old girl he couldn't help but sigh at her energy. '_Damn children and their infinitely rude behavior.'_

"And if you must know, this child belongs to this man in front of me." Oniki continued on while she merely tilted her head to the side. "So that means he'll be my underling when he grows older?" Kurotsuchi said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You little brat… But yes, basically he will be. If you think you can handle such _responsibility_ like so many other things." Oniki said in a belittling tone as he ruffled the girl's hair making her pout and try to push the offending hand away.

"Grandpa! I can handle something as simple as a servant." She replied with a pout still firmly in place while giving the infamous **puppy-eye** that all children and particularly females seemed to instinctually know how to use.

However its effect dramatically faded from constant use against her grandfather; and was definitely not because the man in question was a 'Short fat decrepit meanie-head' in Kurotsuchi's opinion.

"Now you know better than to use that jutsu on me you disrespectful brat." Oniki refuted rather easily while thinking along a different line '_Though it used to work when she got me with it so easily just a few months ago. As well as when her grandmother would do the same beforehand.'_

However Kurotsuchi's response was different as she merely stuck her tongue out at him before speaking. "Yeah, well… well… He'll be my servant and not yours when the time comes, just watch!" she said in a rather childish way before realization came to her.

"Whats his name anyways?" Kurotsuchi asked while taking the child in her arms in which caused the baby to settle down and look at her.

"His name is…" Oniki said slowly while looking at his scout for help in this matter. The scout picking up on this quickly intervened and answer for his lord. "Ah his name is… is… Naruto! That's right. Naruto." The name in question said while nodding to himself remembering the little speech Kushina and Minato said to the boy before their deaths.

"Naruto… you mean that fishcake crap that's in ramen?" Kurotsuchi replied while the man nodded. "Yes… Naruto is his name." the name deadpanned at the girl in response to her ridiculousness.

"Whatever. Naruto is still going to be mine in the end of it all." Kurotsuchi said before turning her full attention towards the boy in question. "Isn't that right Naruto?" She said in a teasing voice to the child who merely giggled in response.

"Heh heh... He likes me! He's definitely going to be a good servant when he's older." She finished off while nodding before walking away with the child in hand while the two merely looked at her with a shared deadpanned look.

"Ah… my lord, she just took the boy." The scout said with a sweat drop while Oniki nodded with his own. "What is that good for nothing son of mine teaching that child… In any case, you're dismissed for now." Oniki said with a sigh while waving the man off who walked out of the room in hopes of retrieving his new weap—_child_.

"Damn disobedient youngsters and their ways." Oniki said to himself as he cracked his back and looked back towards his paperwork. Only to see that it had magnified tenfold in the small amount of time he spent with them. "DAMN IT WHEN DID THIS VILE THING GET BIGGER!" Oniki yelled out while leaning back suddenly causing his back to crack out of place.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh my back!" Oniki muttered out in pain as his body locked up from this, it would be a very long night for him.

* * *

**Thirteen years later**

* * *

A boy no older than thirteen wandered the open plains between the borders of Iwa and Waterfall, wearing a loose white top with a black leather overcoat with white fur over the shoulders, with matching black leather pants and steel toed boots. (_AN: __City of Darkness__ Chen Lou Jun's outfit)_ Currently he was wearing his headband as a bandana over his head to cover his blonde hair and a hardened ceramic Oni mask signifying that he was one of the remnants of Iwa's GEM corps.

"Sir, Reports from the battlefront are coming in." An ANBU unit spoke out as he appeared via **shunshin** behind Naruto.

"Speak." Naruto responded in acknowledgement towards the man behind him. He continued to observe the battle currently taking place over a plot of river lands that would serve as a foothold in this part of Waterfall.

"The men are having a hard time with the reinforcements that Konoha had supplied. Among them are Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Rabbit and her ANBU unit, and lastly Kakashi Hatake." The man spoke as he pointed over towards their respective points on the field as blades clashed and Jutsus were used.

"So it seems Konoha is taking the defense of their allies seriously this time around." Naruto responded as he signaled the seventh ANBU unit and the other squads associated with their command to reorganize the assault with fresh units while pulling the wounded back behind friendly lines for treatment.

"Sir! News from the western field, Kakashi Hatake has been seen cutting his way through its defenses in an effort to hinder the advance." A look out for that particular field yelled out as multiple reports came flooding in.

"Asuma Sarutobi's unit has been seen following suit on the eastern front along with Rabbit and her ANBU contingent while Might Guy has been seen leading the charge straight through the central lines!" one of the overview look-outs yelled towards Naruto as he continued to devise a counter strategy.

"Tch. They don't want to pull out any stops do they?" Naruto said with a chuckle as he put up a single handsign and several mud clones came into existence. "Entertain them for a while." Naruto spoke to his clones which nodded in response and dashed off to their respective fields.

"It's time to see how much GEM has really taught me." Naruto muttered to himself as he leaped from the command center and vanished with inhuman speeds that nobody could keep up with at a glance.

* * *

**Center Battlefield**

* * *

Guy was quickly pushing back the forces positioned here; making quick work of each foe he came across with his Taijutsu and his inhumane strength.

"Haha let us bring this to a close through the power of Youth my most youthful comrades!" Guy said in his typical Guy fashion as he quickly rushed forward and slammed his fist into an Iwa soldier and sent him flying back where he crashed into several others that made an attempt to catch the man.

"Gah… What kind of strength does this bastard have!" another gritted out as he and his team caught the man. "Whatever he is, he's not someone we can fight against!" his teammate continued on as they moved the injured member away.

"We won't let you get away!" several Konoha Chunin said as they pursued them in an attempt to lessen their numbers. Dashing after them they barely heard Guy yelling at them to stop when they were quickly impaled by two earth pillars that had killed them instantly.

Guy was quick to change onto the defensive as several more spikes appeared around him leaving more of his squad mates that were unable to react in time to be impaled as well.

"**Well well. If it isn't Might Guy, the self-proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha."** A chakra enhanced voice spoke appearing in front of the now dead Konoha shinobi, Guy's eyes instantly hardened at seeing the man in question casually appear and killing his precious comrades.

However his eyes widened for just a moment before retaking their hardness even further at seeing the distinctive Oni mask. "You… You're GEM." Guy said darkly as he spoke those words, he was a member of the extermination squads for these men.

"**That's right. I'm GEM. Iwa's elite among elites. However I am more than that. I'm the current commander for GEM and its remnants. I am Genocide." **Naruto replied with a dark smile behind his mask.

"I see. That is troubling news to hear that your flames of youth are barely lit ablaze." Guy muttered as he took his stance in preparation to attack. "I must not hold back against you."

"**Good. You'll regret it later."** Naruto said with finality as he and Guy stared eachother down for what seemed like hours despite it only being several moments. They vanished and appeared once more in the middle as their fists collided sending a powerful shockwave around them.

The onlookers on both sides were shocked at the single display of power from just a mere clash of fists that tore the ground underneath their feet apart. "Whoa…" "No way…" "Someone can match up to that insane bastard's strength?!"

Were the general mutterings around the field as they watched their respective allies fight, having completely lost interest with the rest of the battlefield itself only to watch the two titans fight each other.

Matching blow for blow with each passing moment the ground below them was quickly being torn asunder from just the clash of their fists alone. Whenever Guy brought a fist up into a punch Naruto matched the punch with the same amount of strength. Whenever a knee was brought up into a strike towards the side of his midsection, Naruto merely swatted it away and slammed his own knee into Guy's side which was also deflected the attack with a similar move.

Guy followed up with a jump into an axe kick while Naruto merely moved to the side in response and grabbed his leg and threw Guy back across the field and appeared in front of Guy with a kick aimed towards his face. Forcing Guy to lean backwards and do several back flips to get away from Naruto.

Taking a more relaxed stance he glared at Naruto before speaking "I was wrong, you are quite youthful with your attacks, but it pales in comparison to my own!" Guy said seriously as his chakra flared to extreme proportions.

"Now let me show you MY FLAMES OF ETERNAL YOUTH!"

Guy yelled out as his veins started to appear all over his body before he started to unlock his gates. "Gate of Opening… Healing… Life… Pain… Limit… Open!" suddenly his chakra spiraled around him and the ground cracked under its immense pressure alone.

"**Oh? Finally bringing out what makes you the beast of Konoha have you." **Naruto said with _disinterest_ of all things. One would consider him crazy, however to those that knew the GEM commander knew that this was nothing but a speck compared to what they've regularly felt the past 13 years since his sudden appearance among their forces.

"Yes. This is the essence of my youth in physical form! I will defeat you here and now with the power of youth itself!" Guy yelled out as he vanished in a charge forward in attempt to slam his fist into Naruto's face.

"**Very well. Let's begin.**" Was all Naruto muttered before his own chakra spiked to the same level as Guy's had and rushed forward once again.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Eastern Battlefield with Asuma and Rabbit (Yugao)**

* * *

Asuma was easily cutting down the lines of his foes one by one with his wind powered trench knives and wind ninjutsu. His respective squad mates also were pushing back the Iwa forces, along with the Taki ninja's quickly following suit with their own specialized ninjutsu; they were quickly cutting through the bulk of Iwa's eastern front.

"Damn them. Their firepower just doubled the moment those reinforcements from Konoha had arrived." One of the ANBU units from the seventh squad spoke as he and several others erected a thick mud wall that stopped several Jutsus from killing more of their forces.

"Die Iwa scum!" several Kenjutsu Taki ninjas yelled out as they leaped over the wall in an effort to catch them off guard. Clashing their ninjato into each other they quickly began fending for themselves as they were pushed back even further.

Asuma himself was rather impressed at the tenacity the Taki ninja were showing after being so easily pushed back before. "Let's not get shown up by them men!" Asuma yelled out in a rallying cry to the other shinobi that were currently fighting off their opponents respectively.

"Asuma!" a feminine voice called for his attention, clad in her ANBU uniform as well as her Rabbit mask on. "Ah. Yugao, it's good to see you've joined up with my unit." Asuma said as he took a long puff from his cigarette. "Out here it's Rabbit, Sarutobi." Yugao shot back with a small temperament having been so casually revealed like this on a battlefield of all places.

"Haha sorry… sorry. It seems like we have the upper hand now that we've managed to rally everyone together." Asuma said as he observed the battlefield now. Suddenly his eyes widened along with many others that felt the sudden chakra spike coming from the central field.

"That must be Guy… It's rare that he's pushed to releasing his gates, whoever he's fighting must be very strong." Asuma said while Yugao nodded at that. "Iwa must have been hiding someone of great potential if that happened."

"**That's right. They did." **A sinister voice said from behind them making everyone in the vicinity jump away from their current position. All of them were caught off guard at this, having never sensed the man approach their group, let alone within whispering distance.

When they saw the figure, they all couldn't help but feel fear once they all saw the Oni masked figured with his overcoat waving freely behind him.

"**Asuma Sarutobi one of the last twelve guardians of the previous generation, and Rabbit the Kenjutsu Mistress of Konoha. How **_**lovely**_** it is to see such well-known Konoha scum on my battlefield."** Naruto said as his KI flared the entire eastern field, effectively halting majority of the fights as they all looked in awe and fear at the man before them.

"Who are you?" Asuma managed to ask while Yugao was regaining her own composure as she looked at the GEM soldier in front of her. "**I am Genocide. But that matters little now; just know that I will kill all of you here and now." **Naruto replied casually while bringing up a single handsign.

"**Earth release: Spiked Forest"** Naruto muttered making hundreds of earth spikes strike upwards suddenly, killing many of the Konoha/Taki troops from being impaled due to their paralysis from the Ki Genocide was emitting at them.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Asuma yelled out as he channeled his wind chakra to his knives and rushed forward swiping at Naruto who casually dodged each attempt to hit him. "Asuma wait!" Yugao yelled out in vain as she also charged forward with her Ninjato in hand to aid her comrade.

"Chunin units retrieve who you can and bring them to any that can provide medical treatment! ANBU, Jonin units cover their retreat and aid them when necessary!" Yugao yelled out her orders as she followed through with several attacks at the GEM assailant in front of them.

"You're not getting away you Konoha trash!" Iwa's seventh ANBU squad captain yelled out as their unit reengaged their foes with renewed vigor at seeing their commander take the field himself.

"**Come; show me the might of Konoha's finest!"** Naruto yelled out as he lashed his foot in an upward motion into one of Asuma's fists causing him to lose grip on the knife as his hand was kicked away. However Naruto had to move to the side to dodge a sword swipe when Yugao made a downward slash at him. Seeing this she followed with an upward diagonal slash in the direction he side stepped towards.

"Take this! **Half-moon Cutter!**" Yugao spat out thinking she would get him with this, however it was stopped when Naruto used the metal plate on his glove to redirect the blade and moved out of the way once more.

"**Not bad. But far from enough." **Naruto taunted and leaped upward delivering a power round house kick to the side of her head sending her flying away. Asuma having seen this as a moment to strike, he quickly prepared his next attack.

"**Wind release: Drilling Air Bullets!" **Asuma yelled out after making the necessary handsigns, shooting them from his mouth in an attempt to catch him off guard after being distracted by Yugao.

However his hope was dashed when Naruto merely shook of the blows like they were nothing. Hitting his shoulder, side, and his legs in an attempt to injury the man, he was shocked someone could shrug off a B ranked technique like it was nothing more than a nuisance before he dashed forward while extending his arm out and made a grabbing motion at Asuma's neck.

"**I've been trained to deal with nothing short of A-ranked attacks with nothing more than skin and bone. I am GEM Commander Codename Genocide. I am the Elite of Iwa's Elite." **Naruto spoke in such cold language while squeezing Asuma's neck tighter, effectively cutting off his air supply while Asuma merely flailed about trying to slice Naruto with his remaining trench knife.

"Let's see if you can withstand this then Genocide!" Yugao suddenly yelled out while preparing her Kenjutsu attack.

"**Dance of the Crescent Moon!"** splitting off with two shadow clones going into three different directions in an attempt to confuse Genocide, however he merely glanced at her through his mask and was mildly impressed of her knowing such a difficult sword play.

"**Well well, you've become slightly more interesting to me."** Naruto muttered as two earth spikes suddenly shot out from the ground and dispelled the two shadow clones. "**However, it was completely meaningless against me." **He continued on before letting go of Asuma and driving an upward kick into his chin sending him flying straight at Yugao.

Yugao in that instant was surprised at how easily her attack was cancelled out, before being slammed by Asuma's body midair. "Asuma! Captain!" a Konoha ANBU soldier yelled out while two of his comrades joined his side once more in an attempt to at least distract him while their commanders recovered.

"Don't think that we're not on par with our captain Iwa scum!" one of the three yelled out before flanking the middle ANBU soldier who dashed forward in an attempt to engage him in a three on one fight.

As they were charging forward at Naruto he merely made a small grunt and vanished, having grabbed one of Asuma's trench knives in his hand and in a split moment appeared behind the three attacking ANBU units; halting them immediately before their heads exploded upward as a blood fountain erupted from each of their necks.

"**Pests.**" Naruto grunted out as he threw the knife away making it slam into both Asuma and Yugao, slicing through their sides and sending them into a tree from the force of how the knife was thrown.

"Dammit! Eagle, Ferret, Turtle!... This… This is crazy, how can he be so strong?" Yugao muttered as she clutched her side while seeing her now fallen unit die in front of her eyes. "He's treating us like nothing more than flies." Yugao hissed out while Asuma was busy gasping for air.

"This must be what made Guy release his gates… There's no other explanation for this." Asuma coughed out as he tried to stand. "I can only hope there's no one else like this. Or we might be in a lot more trouble." He continued on as Naruto slowly approached them.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Western Battlefield with Kakashi**

* * *

Kakashi was having a very bad feeling about what was going on with this battle, The extreme levels of chakra that was being leaked from both the Central and the Eastern fronts made him question what was truly going on with this battle.

"Captain! We've managed to push Iwa's forces out of Taki's lands and back towards their borders" one of Kakashi ANBU units called out giving a general report of this battle. "However it seems that both the Central and Eastern fronts are suffering extreme losses by some unknown man. It is believed to be their commanding officer for this region."

Sighing Kakashi pulled out his infamous orange book and began reading to cope with what looked like war on the rise now. "I see. Any news from Guy or Asuma?" Kakashi asked while the man merely shook his head.

"It appears that they're being pushed to their limits by a single man alone on each front." This alone was very troubling to Kakashi, yet another flag on the feeling that something was not right. How was Iwa able to do all this…? Where did Iwa even manage to put together such a force strong enough to take on Taki even with Konoha being their protectorate in a defense pact?

These questions were haunting his mind as he took in every viable aspect possible. "What of the men that their fighting? Are there any telltale signs of what they could be affiliated with?"

"It seems that they look identical to each other. Wearing black garbs, having their headband wrapped around to cover majority of their features while the obvious Oni mask…" The ANBU unit continued on despite Kakashi immediately widening his lone eye at this.

"Are you sure it was an Oni mask?" Kakashi asked with shock evident in his voice, the ANBU merely nodded. "Yes, it was clear as day that the men were wearing an Oni designed mask. However word has it that they are supposedly the leader for Iwa's forces, calling himself GEM commander codenamed Genocide."

"Damn it… things just became entirely more complicated if Iwa has GEM running once more." Kakashi muttered to himself as he remembered being a large part in the extermination. "Sir? What exactly is GEM?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of them… They're considered to be worse than our ROOT…" Kakashi said while the man was shocked at hearing this. "ROOT itself was only reinstated as a means to combat GEM, while the Kono-Suna alliance had the combined effort of our ANBU units as well as Suna's SAND teams."

"Even with all of that, we only managed to bring them close to the brink of destruction, if what the reports are saying is true." Kakashi said finishing his explanation while overlooking the soldiers below him, the happy yet exhausted looks on everyone's face was evident at their success at defending this part of Taki.

However everything was short lived when the entire area suddenly glowed brightly as unbelievable amounts of detailed seals suddenly lit up the area making those that didn't know even the slightest look of what seals were, were unprepared for this attack.

"Wha—" many of the shinobi inside the vicinity said while Kakashi and his ANBU unit were already making their escape from it while yelling out. "Get out of the circle! It's a trap!" Kakashi yelled out barely making it away in time while hearing the chakra enhanced voice.

"**Sealing Art: Thunder Dragon's Call**" Thunder suddenly erupted from the skies above in sporadic waves before collecting above the sealing array, where a massive thunderbolt came down in a fury so great that it cracked the earth itself.

A slaughter of over fifty different shinobi was an understatement as Kakashi and his remaining ANBU looked at the destruction before them. While the man in question floated down slowly and landed in the center of all the now dead Konoha and Taki shinobi.

"**Kakashi Hatake. It's about time we've faced each other." **Naruto/Genocide spoke with a casual tone despite having easily decimating this entire battlefields shinobi forces.

"So… you must be Genocide. Given what you've done just now." Kakashi said as he immediately pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan. "This much power was never part of Iwa's caliber… Even during the third shinobi war, they were unable to do something like this with a summoning squad."

Smirking behind his mask he merely let out a laugh at Kakashi's words. "**That's because I wasn't born then. Or Konoha would have been nothing but a faint memory underneath my boot."**

While outwardly Kakashi was calm, inwardly he cursed that Iwa had such a competent person if anything the last attack was to go on. He even slightly doubted his old teacher could do something like this with seals alone.

"**Now… will you provide me a better challenge than the rest of your pathetic **_**comrades**_** did?" **Naruto taunted as he looked towards the other battlefields. He could see that the mud clones were more than enough for Jonin and ANBU level men, but that was a given after fighting ANBU level ninja since he was 5.

Kakashi's sharingan flared even more once he heard the casual insult about his friends. "I will do that and more. I wasn't ANBU captain for this long for nothing after all."

If Kakashi could see behind the mask he would see Naruto's crazed grin at hearing the pathetic boasting Kakashi made. "I was trained by Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. I will show you the fruit of my old teachers training." Kakashi said seriously as he went through several handsigns.

"**Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Spewing forth a massive fireball the size of a two story building, Naruto couldn't help but raise a brow at Kakashi's opening move. _'A C ranked Jutsu to start things off? How weak does he take me for?'_

Naruto didn't even dodge the attack as it engulfed him in its burning fire; Kakashi himself was rather confused as to why the man didn't dodge until he felt a fist connect with his head, sending him flying sideways in a spiral before using **Kawarimi **to escape any more potential damage from the sudden strike.

"Okay… so you're fast. So am I." Kakashi said as he pulled out his ninjato poised to attack and vanished quickly in a charge towards Naruto.

"**I wanted a challenge and this is all you give me?!"** Naruto yelled out as he channeled earth chakra into his palms and caught the blade with ease, shocking Kakashi at his mastery over his element.

"**You are far less impressive than you're boasting yourself to be Kakashi."** Naruto taunted as he added more weight to his grip bringing Kakashi to his knee at his overwhelming strength. Not even with chakra enhancing his muscles could he begin to hold his ground against Naruto and decided to forgo his sword to jump back and rush through another set of handsigns.

"**Lighting release: Lightning Ball Jutsu!" **Kakashi yelled as a thunder ball appeared in his hand before being launched from it into Naruto's chest, scorching his clothes slightly as he was pushed back several inches.

Dusting himself off, he merely chuckled at Kakashi's attack.** "Come; now Kakashi, surely the man that is known for copying over a thousand techniques could do better than that simple B ranked Lightning jutsu."**

"It's not every day that I need more than a handful to take care of my enemies Genocide. Consider yourself lucky that you're one of the few that can." Kakashi said as he brought his hands into a cross.

"**Secret Art: Shadow clone Jutsu!"** Summoning five clones of himself he immediately broke off with two at his sides while the other two started running through complex handsigns in preparation for their combination attack.

"**Ah. Shadow clones, a nifty little thing you've shown me just now Kakashi. I'll be sure to turn it in my favor!"** Naruto yelled out as he engaged the three in Taijutsu. Ducking from a left and right hook respectively from both sides and back flipping to kick away the third attack from Kakashi himself that was posed to strike his chest.

"Like I'll let you have the chance to do so!" Kakashi and his clones said at the exact same time. Each of which followed through with throwing kunais in a barrage fashion; while Kakashi followed through with several handsigns for a follow up attack.

"**Secret Art: Shadow Kunai Jutsu!"** multiplying fifteen into over a hundred while the clones had latched on ninja wire to each and every one of them. Both of which going into their handsigns and following through with a combination Jutsu. **"Fire release: Dragon flame Jutsu!"**

Fire followed through the wire as it wrapped around Naruto who did nothing to avoid the attack, only wanting to prove how pointless his attacks were in this situation.

"Wha—" was all Kakashi could say as he saw his opponent do absolutely nothing to dodge the attack as it collided into him once more.

"In any case I'm not done yet!" Kakashi yelled out as the two clones that stood back completed their handsigns. "**Fire release: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" "Wind release: Wind Dragon Jutsu!" "Combination Jutsu: Fire Dragon's Raging Inferno!"**

"**Now that's more like it Kakashi!" **Genocides voice rang out inside the inferno of the Dragons flame, only to be muffled out by the intensity of the collaboration jutsu that immediately hit next in a complete torrent of fire that tore apart the ground in between where they stood.

Kakashi's ANBU unit were stunned at the magnitude of the attack Kakashi just pulled off, easily reaching S rank depending on how much chakra was pumped into it. "Captain is amazing… there's no way that bastard could have survived such intense fire."

"I wouldn't be so sure… he was able to decimate this entire field of shinobi with a single move… it kind of reminded me of the legendary Uzumaki clans sealing prowesses." Another followed in with the conversation.

Their talk was completely halted once they saw that Genocide just standing there with his clothes ruined, leaving only his Oni mask, headband and pants in tack. Smoke coming off of his body as it was left with several burn marks.

"**Kakashi… Kakashi… Kakashi… I was beginning to think you were actually trying to kill me"** Genocide taunted once more towards a shocked Kakashi who couldn't believe was able to take his attack _standing_ of all things.

"That's… impossible! I pumped so much chakra into that, you couldn't have come out with barely a scratch like this the way you are now!" Kakashi yelled out in disbelief.

"**Well. You should expect the unexpected with each passing generation. Kakashi Hatake." **Naruto taunted once more though inwardly that attack had taken a lot more out of him than he cared to let on.

"**Allow me to show you the folly of your attack." **Naruto said as his suddenly glowed white, a thin layer of chakra appeared around him before extending into a small form fitting bubble.

"**Dust release: Detachment of the Outer World" **Naruto muttered out as his technique dispelled, further shocking Kakashi. '_He knows how to use the second and third Tsuchikage's legendary Kekkai Tota.'_

'_If I hadn't used this technique, I really would have been nothing but ashes. Too bad it expels chakra at such an extreme rate… I only have about a third of my chakra from holding it that long.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued forward.

However just as they were about to fight once more another voice rang out above them. "Rasengan!"

Hearing this as well as the spiked chakra source Naruto quickly jumped out of the way to see who dared interrupt his fun. However the moment he did he couldn't help but raise a brow at the man before him now.

"**Jiraiya of the Sannin. I hadn't expected you to join us in this skirmish." **Naruto spoke calmly while Jiraiya just gave a proud smirk before taking up his pose. "Yes, it is I, The Gallant Jiraiya, the one that women dream about having in their beds at night, and the man that many men wish they could only dream of being!"

"**The useless and perverted fool of Mount Myoboku and Konoha." **Naruto added on while Jiraiya almost agreed to in repeating before catching himself. "Excuse me, but I am not a pervert…" Jiraiya said before taking a small pause and lifting his hands in a groping fashion.

"I'm a big one!" Jiraiya yelled out in a boisterous laugh before taking his stance and becoming more serious. "And you are Genocide. The one that's been claiming himself as GEM's current commander. It's strange though, not once have I heard of such a powerful person in my spy networks of Iwa."

Jiraiya questioned as he looked towards the now shirtless commander, idly noting every scar possible was located and overlapped on his body. '_What kind of training did they put this man through to have such a variety of scarring?'_ Jiraiya thought before getting into his frog stance.

However Naruto merely smirked at hearing that. "**So you are the leader of those fools that were disposed of long ago. Pity they were such loyal men to you, they would still be alive if not for that."** Naruto taunted towards the man who knew that his network was becoming shoddy out in Iwa as of late.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to continue this Genocide. You may have fought everyone here to a standstill, but you are far from experienced enough to take on someone of Sannin level strength." Jiraiya said seriously, all of his jolly tone gone and replaced for a man that had survived an encounter with Hanzo the Salamander.

Cursing Naruto knew he wasn't up to fighting strength as he once was, after using his Armor technique for so long. **"Very well Jiraiya, let us see how strong one of the Sannin really are!"** Naruto yelled out before vanishing forward with a kunai in hand.

However Jiraiya easily saw this, grabbing his wrist as he moved to the side and slammed Naruto into the ground. Creating a crater in the earth underneath him as he charged another Rasengan in his free hand. "Not enough boy!" Jiraiya yelled out as he slamming the attack into Naruto's back.

Immediately the ball of chakra widened as Jiraiya pumped even more once contact was made. "Giant Rasengan!"

The crater itself expanded to five times it original size as the attack did its damage to not only Naruto but the land itself. After several moments of dust clearing Jiraiya was surprised to see that he was only holding onto a mud clone of all things.

"Damn, he managed to escape that." Jiraiya muttered before quickly looking around for a few moments, only to dodge out of the way when several earth spikes shot out of the mud clone and the crater around them.

"**You almost had me there with that attack Jiraiya." **Naruto muttered as he stood several feet away from him while going through several handsigns that Jiraiya immediately recognized. "**Dust release: Detachment of the primitive world."**

Several cubes sprung to life around Naruto and quickly flew at Jiraiya who had no choice but to dodge or lose whatever part would touch the cubes as they exploded around him.

While this was going on Kakashi quickly came up from behind Naruto having his signature technique ready. "**Lightning Blade!"** Aiming straight for Naruto's head at blinding speeds, Naruto barely had enough time to tilt his head and avoid said attack. However it managed to knick his mask causing the upper portion of it to shatter.

Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi's arm over his shoulder with one arm and quickly retaliated with a backward head butt that hit Kakashi full on due to being trapped in Naruto's vice grip.

Letting out a pained grunt Naruto felt himself becoming slightly overpowered from fighting an ANBU captain and a Sannin. Who in turn was also going through handsigns of his own and summoned a small human sized green battle toad wearing armor and wielding a small spear.

"Jiraiya, what do you need of me?" the toad asked as he stood on guard ready for any sort of attack. "I need oil Gamataro." Jiraiya said in response to the toad as he was already going through handsigns required for his next attack.

"Understood." Throwing its head back and expanding its throat ready to unleash the oil at the ninja in question.

Kakashi having seen this despite the pain he was in from the head butt quickly broke free of Naruto's grapple and responded with a counter one to hold Naruto firmly in place while immobilizing him.

"Whenever you're ready Jiraiya!" Kakashi yelled out while Jiraiya nodded, knowing Kakashi was capable of escaping the attack at the last moment.

"Let's do this Gamataro! **Fire release: Toad Flame Bomb!**" Jiraiya yelled out as his toad spewed forth its oil in a jet like fashion while the fire immediately lit the oil a blaze in a concentrated effort.

"**Damn it!" **Naruto yelled out as he continued to struggle with breaking free until the last second before the attack was about to hit home when Kakashi replaced himself with a log, leaving Naruto to take the full brunt of the attack alone.

The heat coming from the attack was intense that many who were a good distance away watching the fight could feel how strong Jiraiya's attack was. A rush of relief overcame many that were with the Konoha / Taki side thinking that Jiraiya had defeated the man with that last attack began to cheer.

"That's right you showed him Jiraiya-sama!" "Alright Captain! That's showing those Iwa pricks their place!" "No one can defeat the Leaf!" were the cheers that were yelled out while the Iwa combatants still on the field were eerily quiet despite seeing their commanding officer having been killed in a blaze of fire.

However their victory cheer was short lived when the bodies of Asuma, Guy and Yugao were unceremoniously dropped onto the battlefield by the two mud clones of Genocide. Staring wide eyed at seeing their fallen comrades they felt anger building up inside them.

"**What's wrong, the cheering you all had a moment ago was quite enjoyable…" **Both mud clones said at the same time as they looked forward before scoffing loudly. "**To think the creator would have trouble with this."** One clone spoke while the other nodded in agreement.

"**Indeed. That is, if he wasn't limiting himself to such an extreme degree with seals anyways."** The other spoke with calmness that put off many of those on the opposing side.

"**Quiet."** A third voice spoke behind them as the smoke cleared from the crater of the attack, revealing a very burned and charred Genocide. "**I'll admit, I was not expecting such an attack. I'm impressed."**

"No way..." "That attack hit head on…" "How…" the voices among the crowd said this time as they saw the man that they thought for sure would be dead.

Kakashi and Jiraiya however were still completely on guard, knowing that such an attack wouldn't finish off the man but damage him to a certain extent. "Not bad. So you can take more than one attack from a Sannin."

"Jiraiya-sama… This man is far above what Iwa has ever produced from what I can tell… Seeing as he defeated those three." Kakashi said seriously while having a close eye on his comrades who thankfully were only knocked unconscious instead of being killed.

"Indeed. There is definitely something wrong here, nobody this powerful couldn't have gone unnoticed for so long without any of us hearing about it" Jiraiya responded with as much seriousness as Kakashi did.

Refocusing their attention on him however, they couldn't help but widen their eyes as they finally saw the man's face; or at least a part of it from Kakashi's **Lightning Blade** striking it.

They were staring into a dark cold deep ocean blue eye that seemed to pierce their very existence at a glance. What was worse was the color of his eye almost matched Minato when he was serious in a fight.

"**I will admit the power of a Sannin is still above my own, if only through lack of experience."** Genocide said seriously. However as he was about to reengage their fight another person appeared on the battlefield in front of Naruto.

"Now now Genocide… You know you're not supposed to show your face to anyone." A feminine tomboyish voice said as her hand covered where the mask was destroyed while having the look of amusement on her face.

"Kurotsuchi…" Naruto said softly, his voice losing its chakra enhancement as he calmed down slightly from his battle hardened personality. "You always have a way with timing. You know that Hime." Naruto said with fondness as he lost interest Jiraiya, Kakashi and the rest of the shinobi on the field.

"What kind of Princess would I be if I didn't right?" Kurotsuchi teased as she looked towards the enemy forces. "Hello Leaf scum. Sorry to interrupt you're little quarrel but this fight is over." Kurotsuchi said in a tone of finality as she threw a white scroll that signified a cease-fire document towards Jiraiya who caught it with ease and examined it, finding it to be legitimate he continued to listen.

"Our lord Tsuchikage-sama has chosen this as the time to negotiate peace, or at least a truce through a non-aggression pact." Kurotsuchi continued on as she saw that there was no hostility from the man in front of her.

"Iwa is to pull out its forces out of the land of Waterfall, giving up any of the major lands that were taken through the course of this prolonged skirmish. That is his will, so we will follow it." She said in a businesslike manner, taking a small pause to see if there was any complains, when there was none she continued.

"However he said if that you could not come to an agreement, then he would not be responsible for what happens after this battle is over." Kurotsuchi finished before standing in front of Naruto/Genocide and obstructing their view while he replaced his mask.

Murmurs were heard throughout the Western battlefield in confusion as to the purpose of this fight then if they were not going to keep the land for themselves. "Why should we trust you when you were the ones to instigate this large scale battle! How do we know you won't strike us with our backs turned to you!" one of the Taki ninja's yelled out, having joined the fray after the Center and Eastern battlefields were lost to Iwa.

"Because Iwa has no complaints about letting the continuation of today; happen until the village of Taki is no more." Kurotsuchi said with a rather hotly smile while waving her hand at all the dead bodies around them while thinking of the chance to join the potential war that would break out.

"We gave an opportunity to give a way out of prolonged casualties on both sides, so long as there is an agreement to whats in the cease-fire scroll that was handed over to the Old man over there." Kurotsuchi said in a serious manner this time before turning around to Naruto.

"The operation was a success in what we set out to do Genocide. You are to return to Iwa and await further orders from Grandpa." Kurotsuchi said in a low tone while Naruto nodded at this, there was a reason for Oniki's madness at pulling out of a winning battle that had such great progress.

"**And the remaining troops?" **Genocide questioned while looking at her through his mask. "They are to be remained station at where they are until either the agreement has been met or if not they are to continue on their raids of Waterfalls lands until they have one." Kurotsuchi responded while he merely nodded at that before adding his own two cents in.

"**Take it as you will Shinobi of Konoha and Taki. Tsuchikage-sama has given you an opportunity that you will regret not taking now later on in the future." **Genocide spoke while releasing one of his limiter seals, the moment he did his chakra output doubled to where Jiraiya questioned whether or not he could pull a stalemate even with Kakashi's help.

Not wanting to let this escalate even further he nodded in agreement as he spoke "Fine we'll play ball this time around. I will see to it that Sarutobi receives this scroll as well as the leader of Taki." Jiraiya said while turning around signaling everyone to retreat to a safe distance, creating a no man's land between the stationed troops.

Several ANBU units moved forward to pick up the unconscious trio that were left outside of the crater, wondering what happened during their fights having not seen it themselves. They would hear the report later from one of the commanding officers back at base either way.

After making sure that the Konoha and Taki troops had pulled far enough away their own troops began to fall back to a safe enough distance that would give enough warning if they were to retaliate any time soon.

"So… Did you have fun little man?" Kurotsuchi teased as she looked down at Naruto who was already in the process of healing his wounds. She was mildly impressed that he had managed to get away with only several burn marks, though the wound on his hand was the most glaring one.

"You just had to catch a blade didn't you?" She teased next while Naruto merely grunted. "Yes. I wasn't expecting him to have that much force behind the swing; I overestimated my mastery with Earth to harden my skin enough." Naruto replied as he clutched his hand several times to help regain the feeling of it.

"Cocky as always aren't you Naru-chan." Kurotsuchi said in a sing song voice while Naruto gained a tick mark at hearing that nickname she had for him. "Damn it Hime, you know I hate that nickname!" he yelled out while several of her body guards chuckled at seeing their fearless commander reduced to teasing from her.

"Yeah well tough cause you're stuck with it!" she responded with a smile while sticking her tongue out at him in a carefree fashion while he merely turned away from her. He should have been used to this kind of childish treatment from her. However she always managed to get under his skin despite how much he tried to ignore it.

"Anyways, Gramps said that everything is in place for you to sneak into Konoha. Several towns past Waterfall and Fire countries border have been raided and destroyed. Refugees were already seen heading towards Konoha in hopes of salvation from any future attacks." Kurotsuchi said with her usual cheerfulness towards him while he nodded.

"You're real mission is to begin at dusk, infiltrate Konoha's ranks and begin sabotaging everything you can. The mission itself is an indefinite amount of allotted time, so you can expect not to see you're precious _Hime_ anytime soon past today." Kurotsuchi said in a sensual tone at the last part making Naruto turn away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Tch. So they're finally finally going through with Operation False Hope…" Naruto muttered knowing he would one day have to take this mission. He was briefed that he was a Namikaze, the scorn of Iwa and the son of the bastard that did this to his_ people_. He wasn't too thrilled at hearing that he was kidnapped but he was drilled that he belonged to Iwa now.

Thinking about it he glanced at Kurotsuchi who was busy looking through his belongings to make sure he wasn't carrying anything that was ninja related gear he gave a small faint smile. His time in Iwa was bearable only because of her being a constant in his torturous life. It was the reason he stayed in the village instead of becoming a missing ninja the moment he was able to.

Thus the reason why he had nicknamed her Hime, to him she was that despite being the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage himself. It was obvious there were hidden feelings for her, whether he knew it or not.

He couldn't tell if she knew; however being her 'underling' as she liked to call him long ago. He was often used for _every_ curious thought she had growing up. They had shared just about every experience together during their off time and shortly after their first time together she had become much more carefree and attractive in his eyes.

"Hey snap out of it Naru-chan. You're starting to drool." Kurotsuchi said snapping him out of his thoughts immediately. "Not my fault, you're the one that brought me up to be this way." Naruto shot back while she merely rolled her eyes. "I don't remember you complaining a single time though." Kurotsuchi responded back with a knowing smirk while Naruto scoffed.

However Kurotsuchi didn't stop there, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a searing kiss that he responded with equal vigor to. While this was going on he could hear the usual cat calls from his men which he easily ignored in favor of his Hime. After several more seconds of this she pulled away with a dazed and pleasured smile.

Naruto however just sat there with a smile grin of his face before she broke him out of his trance once more. "That's what I thought…" Getting up she dusted herself off and started to walk away with a sway in her hips.

"Don't forget who you belong to _Naru-chan_. I won't forgive you if you choose some Konoha bitch over me while this mission is going on." Kurotsuchi said with a small hint of jealousy that Naruto missed.

Directing her attention to the troops she yelled out in a completely serious voice as contrasted to just a few moments ago. "Alright everyone, we're pulling out and heading back to Iwa. Those that are to be stationed here are to head to their posts now!"

Getting a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am' she nodded looking at Naruto one more time who had discarded his GEM clothing along with his Iwa headband for a more suitable civilian look. "Good luck Naruto… You better not forget about me…" Kurotsuchi said in a low hushed tone before vanishing with a **Shunshin** while her men followed shortly after.

Grabbing his small pack of supplies he sighed while stretching and began walking towards his destination. "Don't worry Kurotsuchi… I'll never forget you. Promise of a lifetime."

Looking back once more as he said that, his eyes turned cold once more as he looked straight ahead of him. "Well then. It's time to head _home…"_

* * *

**First Chapter complete, as far as the hinting of possible harem. There won't be. I'm not going to go into it too deeply. Naruto will use seduction as a means of sabotaging clans like the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and the Yamanaka. But I want to keep try and keep this to a Naruto / Kurotsuchi pairing. Even though I say this is a Naru/Kuro I had already separated them leaving out the whole relationship development because it would just be meaningless filler for the first chapter since it would have tied into the whole tortured life that I skipped writing on. It'll be touched on at later chapters and such. Later.**


End file.
